


I Know What You Did

by LovelyMelody



Series: Sleepover Prompts [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce being affectionate, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, One line of a naughty thought
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 12:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18550057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyMelody/pseuds/LovelyMelody
Summary: You shouldn’t have been surprised that after keeping what you did a secret from him, it would come up sooner or later.





	I Know What You Did

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mallory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallory/gifts).



> I’ve had a shitty week, so this might also be shitty because why not 🤷🏻♀️ Lol
> 
> This week we gave each other two prompts, mine being: **[text] I know what you did last summer…** \+ **“On a scale from, ’I can sometimes make important phone calls without crying’ to ’I have a stable job with a steady income, a spouse who loves me, a dog, and two kids who are screwed up minimally at worst’, how much of an adult are you?”**
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it either way (and I don’t know harnesses work, okay? I’ve never been rock climbing cause I’m scared of falling and pummeling into the earth below.)
> 
> (Also, I have a headcanon that while Bruce might not have added a heart to the end of your name, you totally stole it and added it and he just left it.)
> 
> mallory’s prompt: [counting our time in dog years](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18543625)

Really, you shouldn’t have been surprised that after keeping what you did a secret from him, that it would come up sooner or later,  _ especially _ when he enjoys the extracurricular on his off time. To your defense, he had waited a whole fucking year to bring it up and you had allowed yourself to fall into false security. 

A rookie mistake.

**Batty Bat 🦇** : I know what you did last summer.  
**Batty Bat 🦇** : I wasn’t going to mention it because I thought there was no reason to, but you’re doing it again, aren’t you?  
**Y/N ❤** : Doing what? Having fun? Cause I am having fun!  
**Batty Bat 🦇** : I can teach you better than those instructors, you know?  


You look over at your companions and send them a glare that they disregard with a smile—traitors must have let it slip somehow. 

**Batty Bat 🦇** : I’d be helping you every step of the way. My hands guiding you, pushing you.  
**Batty Bat 🦇** : Don’t you want that? 

You feel the ghost of Bruce’s hands on your hips, caressing and teasing as they draw closer and closer to your aching—no! No. No. No! He’s playing you! Trying to psych you out and you won’t let him!

Swatting away the thought, you send him one last text and hand your phone over to Diana to start strapping yourself into the harness.

**Y/N ❤** : What are you talking about, babe ?????

“Why don’t you come clean?” Laurel asks, crossing her toned arms over her chest. 

“ _Because_ ,” you start, grunting when you tighten the harness properly like you were taught last year, “he’ll know how much it bothers me that I can’t beat him.”

“I think he knows that already,” Laurel teases.

“I think it’s admirable that you want to better yourself,” Diana says with a smile as you make your way over to the wall with colorful handles. “But I wish you’d be doing it for yourself.”

You think back on the day Bruce first took you climbing and how _horrible_ you were at it, and how he had found it _cute_ that you couldn’t pull yourself up. That ass! He’s the superhero vigilante! You’re just a regular old office worker that happens to occasionally help his and his team with their _activities_ when you have time, and only if a computer is involved. 

“I am!” You answer back, carefully placing one foot on the handle and then gripping another, pulling yourself up. “If I get better, then I beat Bruce at _something_ for once and that—that would make me happy.”

Laurel laughs. “I just don’t understand why you only practice during the summer. If you had kept up training all of last year, this year you could’ve most likely been able to keep up with Bruce, maybe even go rope free.”

You keep yourself concentrated on the handles, only making sure to grab onto the ones that you know are sturdy enough to hold your weight, but it doesn’t stop you from answering her. “If it’s not Wayne Enterprises taking up my time, it’s the Wayne Foundation. At least during the summer I can take a couple of days off and force Bruce and Lucius to cover for me—” you squeak, losing your footing for a moment. Regaining your balance with the cheers of your friends, you let out a relieved sigh. 

But your relief is short lived, another misplace and slippery hand has you pushing away from the wall and, while for a moment you might think you’re safe because of your harness, you’re coming loose from the only hold you had. Before Diana can catch you or any of the instructors can rush over and help you, you’ve already landed on the padded floor, and on your wrist.

“Are you all right?” Diana asks as soon as you sit up with a wince, checking your for injuries.

You try waving her away, but a burning pain prevents you from making any sudden movements. “I think I sprained my wrist.”

Laurel and Diana both share a look, staring at eachother for what seems like forever until Laurel backs away with a sigh. “I’ll call Bruce.”

“Did you not fasten the harness?” Diana scolds you, helping you up. She tells an attendant to call for a car, and they rush to the front to do so.

You cradle your injured hand to your chest. ”I thought I did. Guess not.”  Giving Diana a cheeky smile, you say, “At least, I didn’t fall on my head, right?”

She rolls her eyes.

* * *

 

You’re putting on your jacket when you hear footsteps rushing into your room. Thinking it’s Diana or Laurel, you turn ready to chastise them for running, only to come short when you see it’s not either of them, but Bruce looking disheveled in a plain button up and jeans.

“What are you doing here?” you ask him, completely surprised to see him here of all places. Isn’t he supposed to be at a fundraiser you had scheduled months ago?

He takes long strides to reach your bed in record time. His dark, blue eyes aren’t on you, but on your arm that’s been wrapped up and bandaged. “You didn’t get hurt anywhere else?”

“No, I—“

“Are you sure? Did they look you over properly—“

“Bruce—“

“I can have them transfer you to a better—“

“Bruce!” He snaps his gaze away from your arm and to your face, you reach for him with your good hand and he leans down close enough for you to caress his jaw. “I’m okay, babe. I promise. In fact, I can go as soon as the nurses come back with the discharge papers.”

He sighs and leans into your touch, trapping your hand between his jaw and his larger hand, but a smile breaks through his worried expression—his radiant smile full of love and adoration that is only reserved for you in your moments of privacy. “On a scale from, ’I can sometimes make important phone calls without crying’ to ’I have a stable job with a steady income, a spouse who loves me, a dog, and two kids who are screwed up minimally at worst’, how much of an adult are you? Really?”

You know he’s only teasing, and so you let out a scandalizes gasp and twist your hand free from his hold. “Excuse you?”

He lets your hand go, but not without an affectionate squeeze. “Trying to one up me? Really?”

“Hey! It’s just not fair that you’re good at everything, Bruce. I mean look at you, _Jesus,_ ” you say, rubbing your free hand all over his well toned stomach and trail a finger up to his chest where he once again traps your hand over his heart. “Good looking, athletic, rich, _and_ smart? Not to mention kind, generous, charismatic and brooding all in one? How is that even  _ possible _ ?”

He chuckles and presses his lips to your forehead. “Only  _ you _ get to see all those sides of me.”

You quirk an eyebrow and wiggle your ring finger in his hold. “I would hope so, I didn’t say yes just for you to shut me out.”

“Never,” he says, bringing your hand up to kiss your knuckles. “Now, as soon as you heal, no more sneaking off to rock climb in secret. We’re doing it together next time. Deal?”

You pretend to think about it before sending him a small smile. “Deal.”

After being discharged and saying goodbye to Diana and Laurel, who have decided to stay to enjoy the perks of a fully funded trip, you and Bruce get in a car that’ll take you home.

“How did you get here anyway?” His expression morphs into that of him wearing his dark knight mask—stoic and you  _ know _ he’s hiding something. Except, what would he be—your eyes widen. “Oh my god. You followed me didn’t you?  _ That's _ how you knew what I was doing last summer, isn’t it? You followed me last year too!” And here you thought he was taking care of the company! Who’s the responsible adult now?

“I didn’t mean to. The boys wanted to go on a trip and I thought coming here would be fun. You never even told me where you were going, so I was just as surprised as you when I saw you at the gym, and in the climbing area no less. Figured you were trying to keep it a secret.”

You groan, throwing your head back. “I’m calling off our wedding.”

He chuckles and kisses you softly, gently. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a fic trade/challenge mallory and I do every week.
> 
> If you’d like to participate or want to send mallory any prompts (you won’t regret it, you guys), join her discord server! There’s also Six Sentence Sundays (where you get sneak peeks to future works and you could react to them!), and access to (future) exclusive content (like oh, the cliche drabble series, which is one of my faves). If you’re also a writer, you may be interested in channels hosting fic discussions and tips, and a place to link your work for feedback.


End file.
